The Real World, Magic Style!
by Written In Blood
Summary: 7 people are put in one house to live together...maybe at first everything is normal...but how long can these 7 non-muggle people fool each other? “This is when people stop being polite, and start being real..."
1. The Letters

{AN: Sorry if the first chapter sux...it's basically just an intro...well, I'll be grateful for any reviews! Oh! Almost forgot..."All of these characters belong to JK Rowling"...I just throw them into a _very_ twisted plot of my own...-Snickers- Thx!}

!!!!!!!

"Ginny! Ron! Get down here! Mail!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. "There's one for you too dear," She added as Hermione followed her friends down to the kitchen.  
  
Molly handed out the mail. All three envelopes were identical, as were the letters inside. Upon reading them, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron exchanged glances that were both confused and highly interested. Together, the three friends nodded and slipped the letters into their pockets...  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
In Grimmauld Place, Remus Lupin slapped the mail down on the table in front of Sirius Black. Sirius dropped his feet from the table and picked up a neon blue envelope that was addressed to him. Inside, were a few white pieces of parchment with a typed massage and a slip of pale blue paper with more writing on it. A smirk touched his chapped lips as he stood

"They try too hard...well, I guess I'll give 'em what they want...the slimy gits," Sirius muttered to himself, bemused.  
  
Little did he know, this letter was not a fake...he was incorrect in thinking that it was just a hoax to get him out in the open to be recaptured. Either way, Sirius went up to his room and began to pack...  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
Draco Malfoy went outside to retrieve the mail. He closed his eyes to momentarily bathe in the warm morning sunlight, but quickly stepped back into the house when he remembered that he was dressed in only dark green boxers and a pair of socks. A piece of mail for him caught his eye and he opened it carefully while walking towards where Lucius Malfoy stood. After he scanned over the contents, he turned and showed it to his father. Lucius sighed, nodding, and then hurriedly ushered Draco out of the living room as Narcissa came in wearing her short green nightie and a teasing sneer.  
  
"Wonder who else will show..." Draco mumbled, throwing a glance back at his snogging parents before heading to his room, but shrugged it off and pulled clothes out of his dresser.  
  
!!!!!!!

"_Lunaaaaaaa_!" A voice screeched from somewhere down the hall.  
  
"Yes Mother?" Luna Lovegood answered sweetly, although after making a rude noise at being interrupted.  
  
She set down her magazine and traipsed down the smoky hallway to her mother's room. Before she could knock on the bedroom door, it was opened and a brightly-colored piece of mail was thrust into her hands. Then the door shut again and Luna's shoulders drooped an inch or two. Loneliness once more swept over the young woman as she used her long fingernails to open the envelope. But as soon as Luna completed her fast reading of the enclosed letter, she brightened.  
  
"Finally! Something to do!"  
  
She practically skipped back to her dimly-lit bedroom and swung open the closet door. She now had no reason to be lonely. Screw her mother, she needed someone to talk to...someone to spend time with. A chance to do so had come! Luna could not contain an exited squeal as she shoved balled-up jeans into a suitcase.  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
Severus Snape snorted as he read the letter. It had come overnight and he'd found it lying on his pile of clothes. Now, as he sat laughing at the white and blue parchment, Snape felt a longing for something he had done without for most of his life..._companionship_. A curse echoed in his dark bedchambers as he flew from the bedside chair. Sooner than he expected, Snape was ready to leave and walked out the door in a flurry of black robes.  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
Here is a brief summary of the letters contents:  
  
_ The muggle world has been very successful with reality TV, and we have even tried a few (Weakest link, Bachelor,...) in our own way. Now we would like to try yet another: The Real World. You have been chosen to be one of the seven roommates. If you wish to participate, please sign the enclosed form. Good luck and have fun!_

!!!!!!!


	2. The Kiss

When the two Weasley siblings and Hermione got out of Molly's car, they saw a familiar person leaning against the outside wall of the large, brick building. He glanced up and stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Hi kids," He winked at them, "Mrs. Weasley..."  
  
With a curt nod of his head, Sirius Black looked at Molly Weasley. She shifted uncomfortably and sighed.  
  
"Sirius. I trust that you and whatever other _adults_ show up will take good care of the children? _Personally_, I don't like this 'reality TV' stuff anyway." She glanced around, probably searching for the cameras.  
  
"Yessir! Er...I mean...mam..." Sirius's face flushed and he looked down at his shuffling feet while Ginny, Hermione, and Ron giggled.  
  
Mrs. Weasley managed a smile and nodded to him. "Well, I better go before Arthur and the twins blow up anything else! Yesterday it was the couch and the day before, my sewing kit!" She huffed.  
  
Sirius made a mental note to congratulate Fred and George for their pranks. He waved to Molly as she drove away. Suddenly turning to the three others, he smiled. His smile showed his teeth that were surprisingly clean for a man who had been in Azkaban for _years_ and hiding for another few.  
  
"Sooooo...how have you all been?" He asked, a faint twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Fine really," Hermione stated politely, "You?"  
  
Sirius made a face, "Haven't had a bloody bath in a month or two...yeah, I'm fine!" Ron laughed, Ginny cringed, and Hermione wasn't sure how to react. Sirius winked again. "Not really...it's only been about a week."  
  
"That is _still_ disgusting Sirius!" Ginny said, walking past him and up to the front door.  
  
"Sorry, Miss Weasley, if my odor offends you or anyone else!" He snapped back with a teasing laugh and Ron snickered as well.  
  
She rolled her eyes and beckoned for the others to follow her in. The cameras were pretty well hidden, though Hermione discovered a few of them. Ron immediately flipped them all off...well, the ones they could find. A horn beeping outside startled them and Sirius rushed out to the patch of slightly browned grass that was supposed to be the front yard. A shiny dark blue car sat there with an impatient-looking woman in the drivers seat. Her daughter, who was climbing out of the car, had the same straggly blonde hair as the driver of the car. He raised an eyebrow. The girl walked over to Sirius.  
  
"Hello," She said, extending her right hand, "I'm Luna Lovegood."  
  
"Hello Luna." He shook her hand.  
  
"Hurry it up child!" Her mother screamed out the window, shooting an icy glare at Sirius as if he was to blame for whatever had crawled up her ass.  
  
"Would you mind helping me g-"  
  
Sirius cut her off with a wave of his hand and assisted her in removing the heavy trunk from the backseat of the small car. Luna gave him a grateful smile and shut the car door. She turned to the car. But before she could say a goodbye to her mother, the woman pulled away form the curb, tires screeching and leaving skid marks. Luna hung her head and followed Black as he hauled the luggage into the house that they would be sharing.  
  
Just as the door slammed shut, another car pulled up. Draco Malfoy climbed out and a house-elf followed, a huge suitcase dragging behind it. The house-elf tossed the suitcase inside and scampered off to the car without a second look back at Draco. Draco kicked the front door shut. Sauntering out of the front hall, he met up with Ginny.  
  
"Ahh...the youngest of the weasels...how about you help me get this suitcase up to my room?"  
  
Ginny's eyes reflected her hatred of him as she spat, "Shove off, Malfoy! You can carry your own shit!"  
  
"Fiery little child, aren't you?" Draco sneered as he left his stuff in the way and started towards the living room.  
  
He found the others sitting around the large room and coughed loudly. They all looked up and glared at him.  
  
"So I have to stay in the same house as _Malfoy_?" Ron hollered.  
  
"I know, such a pity that I'm forced to deal with you mudbloods, murderers, and peasants..." He drawled  
  
"No one's forcing you to stay Draco," Hermione stated in an icily calm voice.  
  
Without giving anyone else a chance to say another word, the door banged open and Severus Snape wandered in, looking as if he was lost. Ron and Sirius groaned in unison.  
  
"You too?!" Ginny complained.  
  
Then she squeaked and covered her mouth. Ron snorted and Hermione bit her lip to keep from giggling.  
  
"Sorry _professor_..." She apologized, though not wanting to.  
  
"Don't suck up Weasley, I am not you're professor here..."  
  
"Then what are you?" Draco blurted.  
  
"I could be your worst enemy..." His gaze strayed to Draco as he said, "Or your best friend. Your choice..."  
  
This time it was Hermione that snorted rudely. Snape's eyes snapped to her and she met his steely gaze with one of her own. Finally, he turned and stalked up the stairs. Draco ran after him and the others jogged over to the stairs as well.  
  
"Time to choose our rooms!" Ginny chirped happily.  
  
The rest of them nodded and started up the long, twisting stairway to a hall. The hallway had doors opposite each other on both sides and most of the doors were open to reveal a couple of bedrooms. Hermione ran into one with three beds and flopped onto the middle bed. Ginny followed close by and took the one on the left of Hermione's.  
  
"May I stay in here too...?" Luna questioned shyly, her eyes coming up from the floor to meet Hermione's and her lip trembled in a pout.  
  
"I don't mind!" Ginny said, offering her a friendly smile, but also shooting Hermione a warning look.  
  
"Sure..." Hermione agreed, though not quite as enthused.  
  
Luna's pale eyes glittered with thanks as she set her trunk on the floor next to the remaining bed and sat on it.  
  
Snape was already in one of the darker rooms, with the curtains shut tightly. Draco entered and glanced over at the man lying on the bed farthest from the door. Draco assumed he had fallen asleep quickly, for Snape did not stir when Draco sat on the creaky bed. He was wrong!  
  
"Shut the door then," Came Snape's voice from his left.  
  
"Oh! Uh...so you don't care if I sleep in here sir?"  
  
"No. And don't call me sir."  
  
"Ok...sorry sir...oops!"  
  
"Don't apologize, just don't do it," Snape replied, rolling over onto his side to face Draco.  
  
Draco nodded. Snape managed what Draco supposed--no, hoped--was meant to be a halfway-friendly smirk.  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius and Ron had claimed the room at the end of the hall and were already deep in some conversation when Hermione appeared in the doorway. She looked at Ron and smiled faintly, before turning back to Sirius, and she did not notice the crimson coloring that had started creeping into Ron's cheeks and ears when she had looked at him.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Yes?" He looked up.  
  
"Ginny and I are starving!" She stopped when Ron whimpered, then added to him, "I suppose you are as well?"  
  
He nodded and, as if on cue, his stomach rumbled...quite loudly. The other two laughed and his blush grew deeper. Ginny showed up behind Hermione moments later. Sirius stood and helped Ron from the floor.  
  
"I guess that means I'm expected to..." Sirius gulped "...cook?"  
  
Ron's face grew pale and he shook his head violently, announcing, "I wouldn't eat anything you cooked! It's bad enough I have to put up with Dad's cooking once a week!"  
  
Ginny giggled in agreement. Sirius sighed, wondering if _anyone_ in the house knew how to make edible food. He ushered the teenagers out of the doorway and into the hall. With a roll of her eyes, Hermione followed him to Snape and Draco's bedroom.  
  
"Severus! A word please!" Sirius hollered to the closed door, which immediately swung open and Snape stepped out.  
  
"Yes?" He hissed impatiently.  
  
"What's the plan for supper?" Hermione answered for him.  
  
Snape glared down at the group. "I suppose I'm expected to prepare the meal, being the only competent one here?"  
  
Ron opened his mouth, but his sister stopped him from speaking.  
  
"I already made dinner..." A voice behind Hermione made her whirl around and the others did too. Luna was standing at the top of the stairs, her hands on her hips, waiting for a reply.  
  
"OK..." Ron muttered with a shrug.  
  
"As long as I don't have to cook it, I'll eat it," Draco said, slipping out of the bedroom that Snape had been in minutes ago.  
  
"That settles it then! Luna, thank you." Clapping his hands together, Sirius nodded to the girl and started to head over to the stairway.  
  
He put a hand on Ginny's shoulder and gave her a gentle shove down the first stair, telling her to speed it up a bit. She did so, hiding the slight blush that darkened her face. Everyone traipsed down the stairs and into he dining room. The table perfectly seated 8 so, as there were only 7 people, there was one empty seat as everyone sat down. Snape and Sirius sat on either end, while Ginny, Ron, and Luna sat on one side and Draco and Hermione on the other. Luna was beaming as some of the others complimented her food. She noticed that Hermione had only picked at her plate and frowned.  
  
"You don't like it Hermione?" Luna asked, adopting a semi-hurt tone, "I could make you something else if you'd like..."  
  
"No, it's very good Luna...I've just...suddenly lost my appetite. May I be excused?" Hermione mumbled.  
  
Swallowing a mouthful of rice, Sirius nodded. Ron watched Hermione go upstairs with wide, concerned eyes. He stood and jogged up to the second landing. Seeing Hermione in her bedroom, Ron entered slowly.  
  
"Would you like to be left alone...?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and looked up from the book she was reading. A slight blush crept across her cheeks as Ron flashed her one of his crooked grins. His ears reddened as well. She sat up and patted the area next to her. He reluctantly came further into the room and seated himself next to Hermione on the bed.  
  
"So...um...what's wrong?"  
  
She shook her head again, "Nothing."  
  
"Then why'd you leave the table?" Ron cautiously scooted his hand over on the bedcovers.  
  
Shrugging, Hermione sighed. "Dunno...I guess I just wanted to be left alone for a little while-" Ron began to stand up, but she grabbed his wrist to stop him. "No, you don't have to go. I actually don't mind company...if it's you." She blushed again, finally noticing that he did the same. "Ron...?"  
  
He had moved his hand onto her knee, and then covered the top of her hand with his own. The next thing they knew, Hermione had swooped forward to press her lips against his. He tensed, startled, and was about to pull back. Though something in his mind told him to go with it and kiss her back. So he returned the kiss. After what seemed like hours, their lips parted. She ran a hand over her bushy curls, trying to tame them. Soon realizing that it was a useless battle, Hermione dropped her hand from her hair. Ron's whole face was now crimson and Hermione cast her gaze to the floor.  
  
"Er...sorry Ron...I...uh..." She was at a loss for words.  
  
"Shhhhh..." He held a finger to her full lips to quiet her. Then, leaning forward, he took her mouth in another deep kiss.  
  
She squirmed a bit, but still found herself burying her hands in his fiery hair. Ron continued to kiss Hermione, easing her back on the bed. She pulled away and gazed up at him, her shy innocence softening his annoyed expression.  
  
"I'm sorry, I never should have started this...!" He bent down towards her, intending to gain another kiss, but she again shied away. "No, Ron, we can't..." She gently pushed him off of herself and got up from the bed. Soon he was left in the recently vacated room, staring out the doorway after her.

!!!!!!!

{AN: There! Ta-da! The first _real_ chapter! You like? Hope so! Please R&R! Thx again for reading!}


	3. The First Feelings

That night, Hermione rolled over to face the bed that Ginny was occupying. "Ginny!" She hissed, "You asleep yet?"  
  
Ginny grumbled and pulled the covers over her head, "I _was_!"  
  
"Sorry..." Hermione fumbled around in her mind for how to tell Ginny what had happened that evening. Finally, she came up with, "Ron kissed me."  
  
"What?!?!?!" Ginny sat up in bed, her mouth agape.  
  
Hermione giggled girlishly. "Actually, I did it first." She toyed with a stray curl. "He came up to see why I'd left dinner so quickly. And, well...I couldn't help it...I kinda kissed him..."  
  
"How do you _kinda_ kiss someone 'Mione?" Ginny grinned, despite her disgust at the image that had arisen in her mind. Picturing her brother and her best friend smooching was not very pleasant.  
  
Hermione shrugged. Ginny rolled her eyes, laughed, and snuggled down in the bed again. "That's nice...go to sleep now...nighty-night..."  
  
Hermione soon heard her younger friend snoring softly and knew she was asleep once more. Pulling the covers closer around her body, she closed her eyes. Hermione fell into a dreamland of what might have happened had she not put a stop to Ron's bravery.  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
**SLAM!** "_Give it baaaaack!_"  
  
Draco was awoken late the next morning by the sound of slamming doors and screams. He sat up in bed, grumbling, and turned to Snape...he was still asleep! He shrugged. Draco pulled the covers back and slid out of bed. The cold air met his bare legs and he shivered. He bent down to rub away the goosebumps that had appeared on his legs. With a stretch, he waltzed into the hallway. As soon as he stepped out of the bedroom, a flying sandal hit him in the stomach. He doubled over and scowled up at whoever had thrown it.  
  
"Sorry Draco!" Ginny apologized, running over to grab her shoe. "They took my sandal!"  
  
He saw Ron and Sirius standing a few feet away, sheepish grins on their faces. Muttering something under his breath, Draco left to go downstairs. When he stepped off the last step, the wood floor chilled one of his feet. He looked down, to see that he'd lost one sock while sleeping. With a shrug, Draco continued into the kitchen. There, he found Luna and Hermione hovering over a thick, hardback book and chatting animatedly, every now and then pointing at something in the book. Rolling his eyes, he passed them and went into the kitchen to grab a quick bowl of cereal. He came back out to the dining room and sat across from the two girls and shoveled a spoonful of cereal into his mouth as he watched them with little interest.  
  
_**Thump, thump, thump!**_ Something red, blue, and green landed at the bottom of the stairs, making the three occupants of the table look up. Blushing furiously, Ginny stood from where she had fallen, saying that Ron had pushed her. She brushed off her jean shorts and adjusted the green t-shirt she was wearing, before scampering out to the backyard. A pair of eyes peeking down the stairs followed her as she skipped out the sliding glass door. The others didn't notice the yellow eyes and returned to what they had been doing before the interruption.  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
Ginny was sitting on the tire swing hanging from a tall oak when she finally realized that she was being watched. Tensing, she scanned the whole backyard. There were plenty of places that one could hide, which panicked Ginny. But just as she was about to hop off the swing and run, something stirred the rosebushes by the side of the house. A huge, black dog sauntered out and she relaxed.  
  
"Snuffles! Damn you! You scared me!" She yelled at the dog, who whimpered in return. "Oh, you make such a cute doggie Sirius, why can't you stay like that?" Ginny joked, watching the dog come closer. She reached out to pet him and he licked her hand. Ginny giggled. The dog looked down at Ginny's feet...they were bare. He woofed, scampered off, and returned with her sandals in his mouth. She laughed and hugged him, but before she had time to back away, Ginny found herself holding onto Sirius's waist. She let out a surprised "Oh!"  
  
Sirius grinned. "I got your shoes back from your brother."  
  
"I see that," She replied, letting go of him.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed Ginny," He said, seeing her blush.  
  
"I...I'm not! I was hugging you 'cause you were Snuffles!" She defended.  
  
"OK Kid, whatever you say!" He ruffled her hair. Suddenly, he grabbed onto the rusty chains that held the tire swing up and twirled it around. She squealed, not expecting it. Still holding the chains, Sirius ran around in a circle to make the swing spin faster. "Just don't throw up on me Ginny!" He warned with a teasing wink. She giggled and clung tighter to the chains, so as not to fall off. He gave the tire one more twirl and let go, standing back a step or two. "Now it's your turn to push me!"  
  
"No way!" Ginny put one foot down to stop the tire swing, and got off when it had slowed most of the way. When she tried to take a step, she stumbled and fell. Sirius caught her in time, but she accidentally pulled him to the ground with her. "Oops!" She landed on him, her small hands pressed against his chest. "Er..."  
  
Sirius smiled up at her, amused. He noticed how unfocused her eyes were and held her there when she tried to stand up. "Unless you wanna be back on the ground, I suggest you wait a minute before getting up." He advised.  
  
She blinked a couple of times and nodded. When her vision finally stopped spinning, she stared down at Sirius. "Um..." His grin widened and he scooped her up in his arms. Ginny squeaked and giggled, "Put me down!"  
  
He spun her a few times and set her on the ground. She walked unsteadily to the back door, turning around to grin back at him. He waved her through the door and followed her in. The table had been vacated, so no one was in sight. Ginny turned around to look up at Sirius, who was tapping her on the shoulder. Capturing her eyes with his own gaze, Sirius suddenly pulled a pink paper rose from behind his back and presented it to her. She took it from him and beamed. Squealing that it was "so pretty", Ginny gave him an innocent hug, not meaning anything by it. He ruffled her copper hair and stepped back.  
  
"I've gotta run a few errands with Severus tonight, so...uh...would you mind helping Hermione keep Ron out of trouble?" He said, wondering why he assumed that the youngest in the house was one of the most responsible. "He's your brother after all...and I don't think Hermione has much power over him anymore..." Sirius cleared his throat, referring to the incident between the two "...given the recent events that Ron told me about..." They both stifled a snicker.  
  
"Of course! I enjoy being able to boss him around!" Ginny laughed. The hallway clock chimed. Ginny counted them: 3 o'clock. "Oh! My show is on! Sorry to leave in a hurry, but Hermione and I _never_ miss Kingdom Hospital!" She hurriedly walked backwards to the stairway, still talking to him, "So...um...yeah...I'll deal with Ron."  
  
"Thanks Kid, you're a doll!" Sirius flashed her a toothy grin.  
  
Something arose inside Ginny and she couldn't help but grin back stupidly, momentarily forgetting about the Stephen King TV series that she'd been on her way to watch. Her eyes flicked between Sirius's dark eyes to his lank, greasy hair and finally back to his charming smile. Without realizing why, Ginny seemed to melt when he winked at her.  
  
"See you later..." She managed as she turned to stumble as she managed to stumble up the stairs, still grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Yup!" Sirius watched her go upstairs, his eyebrow raised in amusement. He shook his head, pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, and sat at the dining room table. "Cute girl..." He mumbled to himself, sticking one between his lips and lighting it.  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
Ginny wandered into the room next to the bedroom she, Hermione, and Luna occupied. It was a sparsely furnished room with one couch, a chair, and a cabinet with a small TV in it. Boxes and covered furniture were pushed against the walls, so Ginny assumed that it was a storage room. Hermione was seated on one end of the couch, while Ron was on the other. With an amused chuckle, Ginny entered the room and plopped down on the floor in front of the crimson-colored couch.  
  
"Why do you look so happy?" Ron asked her, avoiding Hermione's icy glare.  
  
Hush!" Hermione hissed at him.  
  
"Nothing..." Ginny absentmindedly whispered. She stared at the gruesome images on the television screen. "What's been going on?" She gestured to the TV.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Dr. Hook and Sally think they've found out how Mary died. Right now, Stegman is..." Hermione continued to fill her in on the recent occurrences, and Ginny listened raptly as she rambled on.  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
At dinner that night, Luna insisted on sitting next to Hermione. Odd enough as it was, Hermione even let her sit there! All throughout the meal, they talked in low voices, occasionally giggling and nodding. Being left out of all conversations that night, Ginny became glum and ended up shoving her food around on her plate and staring at Sirius while the others ate and chatted. Once in a while, he would look up and see her watching, so he'd smile and revert back to whatever Draco was saying...Yes, surprisingly, _Draco_ and _Snape_ were getting along quite well with most of the other roommates, not to mention with _each other_. {AN: -Ahem- }  
  
Ginny was the first to leave the table and scamper away to her room. When Sirius and Snape had gotten into a heated argument, Draco had taken to watching TV in the den, and Luna began clearing the table, Ron whispered something to Hermione.  
  
"Hmmm?" She mumbled, barely glancing up from her book. She watched him chew on his bottom lip and sigh.  
  
"I said _could I talk to you?_" He repeated, leaning slightly closer to her.  
  
"No one's stopping you from talking to me." She said curtly.  
  
"Elsewhere please!" His voice was tensed and Hermione couldn't help but soften towards him.  
  
"Alright then, where shall we talk?" She snapped her book shut and got up from the table.  
  
Without saying a word, Ron took her hand and led her down a hall in the back of the house. Reaching a large room on the right side of the hallway, he pulled her inside and shut the door. She was about to object, when Ron covered her mouth with his. She tensed, but did not pull away. As soon as he let go of her, Hermione coughed nervously.  
  
"I told you Ron, we can't do that."  
  
"You started this 'Mione, and you can't just run away from it now!" His voice wavered and, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, Ron sounded hurt and desperate to convince her.  
  
"Ron." She bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have kissed you! But you have to listen to me...nothing can happen between us!"  
  
"But _why_ Hermione?" Ron pushed.  
  
"Well, one reason is because we have been friends for so long, I don't want it to change anything between us when we separate. Another reason...OK, so there is no other reason...but still! We shouldn't do th-" She stopped when he interrupted by clearing his throat. "What...?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
Ron wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close to him and whispered in her ear, "I don't care...I want to be more than friends, even if it means not being as close later on...OK?" He felt her shudder, and was not sure if she was crying, or just shivering from his breath against her ear. "So...will you be more than just my friend 'Mione?" A faint smile touched his lips when he saw her nod.  
  
Not another word passed between the two that night, and they ended up falling asleep together in one of the huge armchairs in that room. During the night, Ron awoke once to see Hermione's head pressed against his chest. He ran a hand over her unruly hair and kissed the top of her head, before drifting off to sleep once more. Everything was perfect..._or so it seemed_...

!!!!!!!

{AN:Hee,hee,hee...can you figure out what Hermione's roblem is? Probably not yet...just wait 'til I put the next chapter up..._-Evil grin-_...poor Ron...Anywho, thx for reading this far and I'd _really_ appreciate any reviews! Buh-byez for now! }


	4. The Changes

"Luna! Do you mind if I borrow some of your clothes?" Was the first thing she heard when she woke up.  
  
Luna propped herself up on her elbow to look at Ginny, who had asked the question. "But you're smaller than me."  
  
Ginny shrugged, "So?" She opened Luna's trunk. "Can I? Please?"  
  
"Sure, I don't mind." Luna slid out of her bed and sat on the floor next to Ginny.  
  
Ginny kneeled over the open trunk, carefully searching through its contents. She pulled out a couple of tops, a pair of jeans, and a few other various articles of clothing. "Can I borrow these?" She held one of the tank tops against her body, looking down to see how much larger it was. "Most of it will fit me fine."  
  
Luna shrugged "I guess...I don't really care who wears my clothes, as long as I get them back!" She laughed.  
  
"Oh don't worry, you'll get them back...eventually." Ginny added with a grin.  
  
"OK." Luna nodded and snatched an outfit out for herself.  
  
"Thanks a bunch Luna!" Ginny grabbed a few things off of her bed and scampered out of the room. She peered down the hall to make sure no one was around. Then, tiptoeing to the bathroom, giggled to herself. "No more being called 'cute' and 'little', no more looking half my age!" she told her reflection happily once locked inside. Her reflection smiled back. Ginny shed off her PJ's and slipped into some of the clothes she had brought into the bathroom with her. "Wonder what he'll say..."  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius heard someone coming down the stairs and looked up from his breakfast. Seeing Ginny come off the last step, he smiled and returned to his food. "Morning Ginny." Then Sirius did a double-take, dropping his fork and snapping his head back up to look at the girl. "Ginny! Hey, that's a cute outfit! You...uh...finally look your age..." He teased, though he was now somewhat nervous in her presence and he had no clue why!  
  
"Thank you." She couldn't hold back the grin that came over her freckled face. "It is cute, isn't it?" She twirled and did a sarcastic curtsy.  
  
Sirius just nodded dumbly. He studied her, trying desperately to figure out what it was about her that so suddenly made his stomach drop a few inches as if he was on a rollercoaster. After getting over the shock of seeing the makeup on her face, his eyes went from her copper hair, which was now tied back in a loose braid, to her clothes. The jeans clung tightly to her thin body and seemed to enhance the few slight curves that she had gained in her 14 years, the t-shirt was stretched tight across her budding chest and the dark color of it really brought out the sparkly words on the front: _"Keep staring, I might do a trick!"  
_  
She cleared her throat and grinned wider. "You like the shirt?" She teased, meaning that _he_ had been staring.  
  
"Uh...yeah...I guess so..." Sirius stuttered, unsure of how to react to Ginny's sudden change. He realized that, in a matter of minutes, Sirius could no longer think of her as a child anymore. He also suspected by the shine in her honey-brown eyes and the reddish tint across her cheeks, that she had done it for just that reason. "Want some breakfast?" He fumbled, feeling as if he was back in Hogwarts talking to one of the fourth or fifth year girls again. Sirius pulled out his wand, conjured up a steaming plate of poached eggs and toast, and placed it on the table next to him.  
  
"Sure, thanks Sirius!" She took a seat right by him and took a small bite. "Is something wrong? You seem...uncomfortable..." She laid a hand on his arm and gazed at him curiously, biting back the smile that threatened to surface.  
  
He gulped, shying away from her hand slightly. "No, no nothing's wrong. I just...I ate too much. Yeah, that's it...excuse me..." he got up in a hurry and rushed out of the dining room.  
  
As he cast a glance over his shoulder on his way out, Ginny caught the blush that had spread across his whole face. When she was sure he was out of sight, she screeched, "_Yeeeeesss!_" and pumped her fist in the air.  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
When Hermione stirred, she found that it was hard to move. Opening her eyes, she saw Ron's arms wrapped around her body She was curled up in his lap and he was still sleeping peacefully, a slight smile on his lips. Everything from the night before came back to Hermione and she grinned...though soon the grin turned to an unsure frown. Something was tugging at the very back of her mind and she couldn't figure it out. Yeah, she had strong feelings for Ron, but...there was something else bugging her! She sighed. Hermione climbed out of Ron's lap, careful not to wake him, and brushed a gentle kiss on his temple. She opened the door and slipped out to the deserted back hallway. Yawning, she snuck out to the dining room, past Ginny, and up the stairs.  
  
Ginny sat, unnoticed, at the table. She watched as Hermione dragged herself upstairs. Ginny cocked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Just then, the sound of someone mumbling in his sleep came from down a hall in the back of the house. Ginny recognized it as her brother's sleeptalking and giggled when she remembered that Hermione had come from the same direction. They had spent the night together! No wonder she hadn't been in their bedroom! Ginny silently congratulated the two, hoping to get a chance to talk to them about it later in the day. She turned back to her poached eggs, picking up a piece of toast and nibbling on it. Sirius drifted back into her mind and Hermione and Ron were forgotten for a while as she dreamily thought of ways to get his attention.  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
Snape walked into the bedroom he was sharing with Draco, not bothering to check to see if Draco was inside. He was!  
  
"Ever heard of knocking?!" He cried out, whirling around. "Oh! It's just you..." Draco blushed slightly, quickly pulling a clean pair of boxers over his naked body. "I was getting dressed..." He grumbled, slipping a shirt over his head.  
  
Taking something out of a drawer, Snape watched out of the corner of his eye as Draco dressed. When Draco was decent, he said, "I'm taking another trip to Diagon Alley, do you need anything?"  
  
"Uh..." Draco screwed up his face in thought, "Don't think so. Would ya mind if I came with you? I really need to get out of here for a while!" He turned his pale blue eyes on Snape in a pleading gesture.  
  
Snape actually smiled back at him! "Sure, I don't really care...but if you're coming, then you might want to put on some pants and meet me downstairs in 5 minutes..." With a smirk, Snape left the room.  
  
Draco looked down to see that he was still only wearing a t-shirt and boxers. His face flushed and he snatched a pair of jeans off the floor. To himself, he muttered "He's lucky I..." Draco trailed off, stepping out of the room. Glancing around, he darted downstairs to meet Snape by the front door.  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
"Ron! Hey Ron!" Ginny squealed, tugging at her brother's sleeve. She trailed after him as he started up the steps. "_Rooon!_"  
  
"Shove off Ginny." He pushed his sister away from him and jogged up the stairs. Ginny fell to her butt on the floor below the stairway. Ron turned to look down at her. She was glaring up at him, her lip extended in a childish pout. "I'll talk to you later, right now I'm looking for Hermione!" Then he added, "And you better stop the pouting if you want to look grown up." Shaking his head, he turned and continued up to Hermione's bedroom. The bedroom door was shut and he heard voices coming from within. Pressing his ear against the door, he listened.  
  
A sigh. "Oh Luna..." It was Hermione's voice! Hermione laughed, too.  
  
Giggles, rustling, the sound of bedsprings creaking. Ron's eyes widened, horrified, as he heard a groan.  
  
"Hermione! Wow..." Luna's purring voice drifted through the door.  
  
"Oh-my-god!" Hermione gasped.  
  
Ron heard a low moan that sounded a lot like his girlfriend. Having listened long enough to be on the edge of tears, he turned the door handle. Ignoring the shuffling sounds from inside, he shoved the bedroom door open. At first, he couldn't quite register what was going on, having expected something else...something much, much worse. Hermione was sitting under the covers in her bed with Luna sitting on the edge of that bed, still in their nightshirts, staring down at something in front of them. On closer inspection, it appeared to be a clothes magazine.  
  
"I want it..." Hermione moaned again, pointing to a skirt in the magazine. She looked up. "Oh! Hi Ron! Isn't this a cute skirt?"  
  
Blinking, Ron nodded. "Uh...sure..." He sighed, relieved.  
  
Luna turned the page and gasped, repeating, "Wow..." She nudged Hermione and gestured to a glittery blue shirt. "My god, it's so pretty..."  
  
"And expensive!" Hermione added with a sigh.  
  
Ron turned to walk out of the room, satisfied that he had just been overreacting and his mind had been in the gutter for no reason...besides, _he_ was going out with Hermione, which meant that he knew she was not lesbian..._right_? With the girls giggling behind him as he shut the door, Ron headed down the hall to his own room. The only things he hadn't noticed were that the magazine had been upside-down, Luna's hand had been under the covers, and both were breathing heavier than normal. Too bad for him...  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
{AN: HA! Well...what do ya think of _that_? Now you should be able to figure out why I said _"poor Ron"_...sooooo...please review! Thx! } 


	5. The Beginnings

Draco trailed behind Snape as they wandered down Diagon Alley. Occasionally stopping to stare through one of the store windows, he shuffled his feet as they walked. He ran a hand through his platinum hair that was, for once, not slicked back. Snape turned around to watch Draco. He motioned for Draco to follow him into a small bakery. There, they ordered a snack and sat at a table in the far corner. Looking up from his food, Snape's dark eyes met Draco's pale ones. Both quickly glanced away, Snape averting his eyes to the ceiling, and Draco moving his to the floor. For some reason, tension arose between them and both guys refused to make eye contact for fear of...blushing!  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
Ginny pranced outside, heading to the tire swing. She climbed onto it and gently spun herself around. Not even the clouding afternoon sky could distract Ginny from her pleasant thoughts. She was too lost in her mind to notice Sirius as he traipsed across the backyard towards where she sat. His head was down and his dark hair obscured his face, casting a shadow over his eyes. As he approached the tire swing, he started chewing on his bottom lip. Plopping down beside it, Sirius sighed. He kept his head down and leaned back against the tree. His sigh had jerked Ginny out of her trance and she stared down at him.  
  
Without looking up, Sirius raised his hand in a wave. "Hullo..."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Hi Sirius! Watcha up to?"  
  
He pushed a strand of hair out of his face and moved his eyes from his lap to Ginny. "Thinkin'..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
He shrugged. "Something..."  
  
She giggled, hiding her annoyance at his one-word answers. "Oh..." She sighed. "And what would that _'something'_ be?"  
  
"I refuse to give you the satisfaction of telling you that I haven't been able to think of anything else but you since this morning." Sirius mumbled with an as-a-matter-of-fact nod. His lips twitched into a warm smile as Ginny blushed. "Wonder why..." He teased, waggling a finger up at the young teen. "You should consider the consequences of prancing around in front of an old man like me...dressed like that." He laughed, standing.  
  
She returned his smile. "You are not an old man Sirius."  
  
He ran a hand through his greasy hair with a half-hearted smile. "Sure I'm not..."  
  
"You're not!" She objected, getting off of the tire swing. As she did so, her shoe fell off. She bent down to retrieve it. Her shirt and low-rise pants parted as she leaned over, showing off quite a bit of her back and waist. What she did not see was the size of Sirius's eyes when he witnessed that. "Oops." She shoved the flip-flop back onto her foot and blushed. "Clumsy me..."  
  
Sirius's eyes had returned to their normal size only moments before Ginny looked back up at him. "Again...you really should think about the consequences of what you are doing..."  
  
And before Ginny could realize what was going on, Sirius's arms were around her and his face was buried in her neck. Her heart fluttered the moment it registered in her mind. But just as soon as he had kissed her shoulder, he let go of her thin body. She shivered.  
  
Her wide eyes went up to his face. "Sirius...?" Her hands rested lightly on his arms. "What was that?"  
  
Sirius cast his eyes to the ground again. "Nothing...sorry Ginny..." He took a step back, out of her grasp, and turned away. He started towards the house at a slow, shuffling pace.  
  
"Sirius!" Ginny called after him, inching forward. "Sirius, come back here!" She stopped and growled. "Fine!" Hot tears stung her eyes as she flopped down on the grass to throw one of her childish fits.  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
Luna sat on the floor with a book in her lap and Hermione laid with her head in Ron's lap on the couch. Occasionally, the two girls would exchange secretive glances whenever Ron was not looking. The front door swung open and the two "serpents" stepped inside. Without stopping to look at anyone, Snape and Draco fled to their room. No one else even noticed.  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius sat on the roof of the large brick house. His eyes on the setting sun, he sat with his knees pulled up to his chest. Silently, Ginny snuck up behind him. All she could see was his shadowy figure against the multi-colored sky and the pinprick of light from the tip of his cigarette. As he lowered his legs and crossed them, she carefully took a step closer. She was close enough to reach out and touch him, but he still was unaware of her presence. Sirius took a long drag from his cigarette. To her, there was something oddly sexy about the way he sat there, smoking, with his lank hair in his face. Sighing, Ginny watched as he blew out another puff of smoke and saw it spiral upwards. Just then, she moved to his side and sat down next to him. He startled, but said nothing, just smiled weakly.  
  
"Hey Sirius," She said gently, setting a hand on his arm. "You OK?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel...I dunno...guilty...about trying to take advantage of you earlier toda-"  
  
She cut him off by scooting into his lap and holding her small finger against his lips. "You never took advantage of me."  
  
"I tried!" He cried, his voice croaky and choked with embarrassment.  
  
"No...it was my fault, but it was what I...what I wanted..." She cast her eyes to the ground way below them.  
  
"It...what?"  
  
Unsure of what she was getting herself into, Ginny nodded and leaned back against his chest. "Yeah...I wanted to get your attention. You're just so...uh...oh, I dunno! I just know that I really like you Sirius!" She turned her head and buried her face in his shoulder to hide her blush.  
  
He gently slid her off his lap and set her next to him. "Really now? Hmm..." He closed his eyes for a moment, in thought, and Ginny tugged at the tips of his hair. He put the cigarette back to his lips. He shifted his weight so that he was almost facing her. "Well..." When he spoke, a little trail of smoke was mingled with his breath. The smoke brushed past Ginny's nose and she scrunched up her face, then blew it away from her. He continued, "You do realize our age difference is a huge factor in this? It _is_ illegal."  
  
"I know, but we're here! On 'The Real World', we can do pretty much whatever we want, right?" Her eyes were wide in desperation.  
  
"No, not right." He said, glancing around uncertainly. Those hidden cameras were suddenly quite intimidating. "We can't do something illegal just because we're on 'The Real World' Babe." Sirius draped an arm around her small shoulders.  
  
When he called her that, she squealed quietly and snuggled up to his side. "It's up to you by now." She said, adding, "Can we, or not?"  
  
"Can we _what_...?" Sirius asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
With a smirk that, before now, Sirius would not have thought her capable of, Ginny moved closer to him and captured his mouth. She tried to deepen the kiss, but Sirius kept his mouth firmly closed to prevent her tongue from exploring. Otherwise, he was completely into the kiss. When Ginny finally pulled back, she was grinning from ear-to-ear.  
  
Sirius returned her sexy smirk and licked his lips. "Mmm, coffee." He joked.  
  
Ginny giggled. "Mocha," She corrected, sliding her lipgloss out of her pocket and showing it to him. "It's Mocha flavored."  
  
"I see that, "He replied, taking her into his arms. As he did so, he slipped the lipgloss into her back pocket, leaving his hand there. He was about to kiss her again, when she gently pushed his face away.  
  
"Answer my question. Can we?" She caught his eyes and frowned. "I wont let you tease me like this and then say no. So, if you kiss me again...it better be a yes."  
  
Sirius looked up at the sky, which was now stained red from the sunset. He leaned over towards her once more and opened his mouth to speak..._to answer her question_...

!!!!!!!

{AN: Cliff-hanger? Hope so! I tried... }


	6. The Answer

When the two on the roof broke their passionate kiss, Ginny looked up at him and asked, "So you really mean it, Sirius? We can be...together?"  
  
Sighing, he nodded. "Might as well, neither of us can exactly ignore how we feel!" Sirius laughed.  
  
A grin broke out on her face and she again crawled into his lap. "Yay!" He laughed, staring down at her. Ginny leaned up to kiss the hollow of his throat. "Hope Mum liked seeing that!" She muttered defiantly, kissing him again and turning a rude hand gesture towards the area where Hermione and Ron had found one of the hidden cameras.  
  
Sirius shook his head, smirking. "Be careful 'Child', we're already in deep enough trouble..." He said, referring to their huge age difference. The cool night breeze blew past them, tossing Ginny's hair about. She shivered. Slipping her arms around his waist, she cuddled closer into him. He wrapped his arms around her. "C'mon, let's get inside before it gets much colder..." he whispered in her ear.  
  
She nodded and he stood up, still holding Ginny in his arms. He cautiously carried her down the ladder he had leaned against the house earlier. Upon reaching the ground, her head lolled against his shoulder and she yawned. He smiled, asking if she was tired.  
  
"No not at a-" She yawned again, ending in a sheepish smile. "OK, so a little..."  
  
Sirius winked. "That's what I thought. Let's get you to bed cutie!" He hushed her when she tried to object. "Just 'cause you're going with a 30- somethin'-year-old, doesn't mean you get to stay up as late as he does...alright?"  
  
Sigh. "OK..." She closed her eyes and pressed her face into his shoulder. The faint smell of his cologne combined with his large hands on her body as he carried Ginny tantalized her, making her feel like letting Sirius do things that she knew her Mum would kill them both for.  
  
He entered the house and went upstairs. Everyone else was asleep...or at least in their rooms. Sirius nudged open her bedroom door and carefully tiptoed inside. Checking to see that Luna and Hermione were not awake, he set her on the bed. She shed off her clothes and pulled the sheets over herself. He had turned around before she could undress, so she giggled.  
  
"It's not like you aren't gonna see me eventually," She whispered, placing her hands on either side of his face and attempting to move his head to look at her. "Don't worry, I'm covered anyway." Then he let her turn his head. She kissed him lightly on the lips and let go of his face. She crossed her arms over her small chest and leaned back against the mountain of multi-colored pillows, smirking at him.  
  
Sirius still felt awkward in this situation, her being so much younger than himself. Her eyes started to droop, so she gave in and closed them. Slowly slipping into a dreamland of what was soon to come between the two, Ginny relaxed. The sheets started sliding away from her chest and Sirius couldn't help but steal a glance.  
  
He whispered, "G'night 'Love'..." Though he knew she couldn't hear him, for she was already sleeping.  
  
In the next bed, Hermione rolled over, careful not to make a sound, and watched the two. Narrowing her eyes, she saw as Sirius leaned over to brush a gentle kiss on Ginny's forehead. She noticed that he turned at the door, to look back at the youngest girl once more, before sighing and leaving. She waited for him to close the door. Once he did so, she hissed Ginny's name at her. Ginny answered with a soft snore. Cursing under her breath, Hermione turned her back to her friend and squeezed her eyes shut. Muttering an oath to confront the two the next morning, she snuggled down in the middle bed and waited for sleep to come.  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione sat up and glanced over at Ginny's bed. It was empty! She muttered a string of swears and flopped back into bed. Looking to her other side, she saw that Luna was still asleep. Slinking out of bed, Hermione walked over to Luna's bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and smiled down at the curled up form of Luna. Pushing a stray chunk of Luna's hair out of her face, she sighed. Checking to make sure the door was closed, Hermione shook Luna gently, trying to wake her...  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
Luna awoke to someone hovering above her. She fluttered her eyes open, barely aware of the leftover mascara that had clumped on her long lashes. Seeing that the person who was sitting on the bed with her was Hermione, she smiled sleepily.  
  
"Morning..." She mumbled thickly, stifling a yawn.  
  
Hermione nodded and leaned over to hug her. "Hey..." She brushed a kiss on Luna's cheek, but Luna gently pushed her away. "What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You have Ron." Luna said.  
  
"Then why'd you...?" She trailed off, blushing.  
  
Luna leaned up to give her a quick kiss on the lips and laughed. "I just wanted you to know what you have to fall back on in case Ron doesn't take care of you..." She purred, slipping out of bed and walking past Hermione out the bedroom door.  
  
Hermione sat there, dumbstruck. Great...what next...?  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
{AN: Yeah, really! "What next?" lol! Anywho...review please! Thx for reading this far!} 


End file.
